


Powerful Stuff

by kairimikio



Category: K-pop, Madtown (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, Humor, Inspired by FRIENDS, M/M, Smut, as high as a kite, blaze it, inspired by a friend, jaeho is fucked up, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeho shows up at, or rather, was brought to Heojun's house. He's as high as a kite and is becoming a nuisance. He's a very different person when he's high and Heojun is the only one that knows how to deal with him. After a while, Jaeho does stuff that Heojun had never seen/felt him do before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for H.O's birthday this past year.

[3rd Person]

"What in the-...?" Heojun took off his headphones, only to hear frantic knocking progressing into a few lazy knocks. When he got up, he could hear giggling outside his door. "Oh dear god." He opened the door and saw Jaeho standing there, smiling like there's no tomorrow. "Jaeho."

"Who-.... Who's that?" He stumbled in, patting Heojun's chest along the way.   
He walked up to the couch and felt around, making sure it was there. Then he slid down into it and started giggling. Heojun shook his head in disbelief and closed the door. He went in the kitchen to get the younger something to drink and brought it to him. Jaeho took the cup and stared at it. He saw that Jaeho's eyes looked blood shot, like he did something he shouldn't have.

"Jaeho?"

"Mmhhmmmm"

"Have you been smoking?"

"What?.. No... Smoke?... Fire? There's no fire." Heojun let out one chuckle and sat down next to him. 

"Did someone give you weed?"

"There's weeds outside. Fix your lawn." He sat back against the couch and exhaled deeply. Whenever Jaeho gets high, two things happen. 1, he talks like he's drunk and 2, he associates key words with different meanings. You could say 'speakers' and he'll think your talking about people speaking instead of the electronic devices. Heojun knew that someone got Jaeho high. This was his classic behavior and Heojun was used to it all the time.

"Water. Drink." Heojun pointed to the cup.

"Drink." Jaeho managed to take a sip before giggling and reaching in to take out an ice cube. He held it in his hand and then put it in front of Heojun's face. "Did you... Di-Did you know.. there's water in here? There's water in here..." 

"Yes there is, Jaeho." 

"How do you.... How do you get it out? H-How does it come out?" Heojun didn't feel like answering. Jaeho was high off his ass and now needed a time-out from the world. 

"Don't worry about it."

"Nature's cool." He closed his hand and watched the water run down his arm, dripping down onto Heojun's shirt. Majority of his shirt got wet when Jaeho finally opened his hand. "What's that on my hand?"

"Nature."

"Ah!" He wiped his hand on Heojun's shirt and leaned back against the couch. "Nature's cool." Jaeho begun rubbing his face on the fabric, smiling and occasionally giggling.

"Jaeho."

"Jae-who?... Jae-What? Guess What?" Jaeho didn't even give Heojun time before answering himself. "Chicken butt. Guess why? Chicken thigh. Guess the rest? Chicken breast..... Chic-chic-chic-chicken!!" Heojun was now suffering. Someone was to blame for this and he knew they dumped Jaeho here on purpose.

"Jaeho? How did you get here?"

"I was at Sangbae's. I got lost in his car and then poof!...."

"Sangbae's?"

"Where's that?" Heojun knew better now. Sangbae must've gave Jaeho something extremely strong and dropped him off over here to dispose of his handy work. "Oh! Happy birthday Heojun!"

"It's not my birthday. It's yours."

"How old are you?... 11! How old are you? 72!" Heojun pushed the cup to his mouth, trying desperately for Jaeho to somehow sober up, even just a little.

"Stop that." Jaeho pouted a little. 

He stared at Heojun, who was looking back at him. Neither took their eyes off the other. Jaeho would slowly blink, indicating that he was still incredibly high. He took another sip of his water and then sat the cup down. Heojun was not prepared for what was to happen next. Jaeho got up and sat down on Heojun's lap. He smiled and giggled afterwards as he playfully messed with Heojun's still soaked shirt. 

"You okay?"

"Lalalalalalalala ok!!" He began to bounce lightly, doing a little dance until he tilted back too far and fell backwards off of Heojun's lap. He settled into the couch, right next to Heojun's arm. His legs were still over the other's lap, so he shook them and laughed. "Hey." He paused and looked across the room. "That cat is floating. Have you... Have you ever had one of those... one of those paranormal moments? I think... I'm having one right now.." Heojun looked over at his cat and saw her sitting on the glass table. He laughed hard and patted Jaeho's head.

"It's a glass table, Jaeho. She's not floating."

"Glass? Table.... Tables have food. I'm hungry."

"I know." 

"Wait.... How do you know? Can you read my mind? Dude! What if people in the future could read minds? You should tell me what I'm thinking."

"Oh god. You're probably thinking about either my shoulder or some retarded conspiracy theory." Jaeho leaned forward until his face came in contact with Heojun's bare arms. His first guess was correct, so now he was waiting for Jaeho to say something else. "What-..?" Heojun was cut mid thought when he felt something cold and wet on his arm. He looked and saw Jaeho licking his arm. "Jaeho!"

"Jae-who?" He continued to lick his arm, laughing and smiling as he went. Jaeho grabbed his own shirt and took it off. "Hot." 

"It's a shame you don't know your own name when you're high.. I swear, it sounds more like your drunk. Oh my god, it better not be both..." 

"That's okay." He licked Heojun's arm again. "You taste good. Like food."

"Yah! Stop that. You are not allowed to eat me." Heojun stuck his hand over Jaeho's face, only to have him lick that instead. "Jae-.." His eyes widened when Jaeho began sucking on one of his fingers. His jaw dropped as Jaeho continued, completely unaware of what he's doing. "Maybe you should... not..." Jaeho took another finger in his mouth and sucked on that one. 

Heojun could only stare at him. He wasn't gonna try to stop him, but it was too much of a turn on at this point. Jaeho continued for about another minute. Heojun was quiet the whole time, his eyes not leaving Jaeho's lips. He paused and then took Heojun's fingers out of his mouth. Jaeho then moved his actions up until he reached Heojun's neck. Heojun flinched when he felt Jaeho begin kissing his neck. His hands unconsciously touched Jaeho's sides, enjoying how soft his skin was. 

"Why..?" Heojun managed to say through his emotional struggle.

"You taste good....."

"I'm not food, though. You can't eat me." Jaeho leaned away from Heojun's neck and stared at him face to face. Jaeho blinked slowly a couple of times, still trying to process the words 'not' and 'can't'. Heojun's eyes shifted from Jaeho's eyes to his lip, wondering if he should really allow this. "Fuck it." He leaned forward and captured Jaeho's lips with his. 

Jaeho immediately wrapped his arms around Heojun's neck. He pulled the younger closer to make him straddle his lap. Heojun let his hands run down Jaeho's back to stop at his ass. Jaeho moved closer, slowly grinding himself against Heojun. He bit Heojun's lip when he began feeling pleasure from his lower region. Heojun ended the kiss shortly after.

"You know, I heard from Sangbae that you get horny when you get high." Heojun squeezed Jaeho's ass roughly. "Is that true?" Jaeho gasped and leaned his forehead against Heojun's.

"Yeah." Heojun smiled and pecked Jaeho's lips.

"That's like the first thing you seriously understood since you got here." 

Jaeho giggled and leaned in. He licked Heojun's bottom lip a few times. Both could feel the breath of the other, making it hotter. Heojun pulled Jaeho closer. The younger moaned loudly and rolled his hips more. They could feel each other's erections straining through their pants. Jaeho moved his head to the side and kissed Heojun's neck. He licked and sucked on a few spots, making Heojun tremble slightly. Unconsciously, he gripped Jaeho harder. He let Jaeho continue for a bit before taking one hand off of his ass and placing it in his hair. He pulled on it, jerking Jaeho's head back. The younger gasped and smiled, licking his lips. Heojun smirked and brought his mouth up to his lip. He bit his lower lip and tugged slightly at it, letting go a few seconds after. He begun trailing kisses across Jaeho's jawline, moving down to his neck. He kissed a few spots, but immediately went to bite on his collarbone. Jaeho moaned loudly and grinded his hips into Heojun's, still craving more friction. He whimpered from the different sensations soaring through his body. Doing that wasn't gonna be enough for him. Heojun repeated his actions, loving the sounds Jaeho keeps making. He glanced up to see Jaeho's lower lip quiver as he opened his mouth. The younger exhaled deeply.

Heojun let go of him and lifted him up. He shifted Jaeho to the side, laying him down flat on the couch. Heojun got up and climbed right on him. Jaeho reached up and placed his hand on the back of Heojun's neck, bringing him closer to press a peck on his lips. Heojun let his hand slide along Jaeho's side, feeling the groves of his muscles. Jaeho suddenly bit Heojun's lip. He let out a grunt and bucked his hips forward. Jaeho moaned at the sensation again. Heojun brushed his tongue over Jaeho's lightly before he pulled back a bit. He pecked his lips a few times and then pulled away to move down Jaeho's torso. He sloppily bit and sucked on the skin, teeth grazing carefully as he went. Heojun could somewhat feel Jaeho's pulse and as he looked up at the younger, Jaeho looked like he was in full bliss. His eyes were shut, mouth open like he wanted to moan and his head was digging back into the cushion. Heojun roughly bit a small section on his stomach, finally getting that moan out of Jaeho that he knew was there. After a few seconds, Heojun pulled back and gazed down on Jaeho. He was panting, his lips were slick from a mixture of their spit and his cheeks were flushed.

For the first time, Heojun thought the younger looked extremely beautiful. He liked Jaeho before this, but something in this situation is making Heojun realize that he liked the younger more than he had previously, or rather, was forced to admit to.

Heojun swallowed hard and removed his own shirt. He leaned back down, kissing Jaeho again. His hands moved down Jaeho's side, under his ass and up to the back of his knees, pulling them upward as he bucked his hips again. Jaeho grunted into Heojun's mouth. Heojun pecked his lips a few times and then pulled back. He could feel Jaeho's nails digging slightly into his arms and then releasing. Jaeho lowered his arms and brought them to the front of his pants.

"Impatient?" Heojun watched Jaeho try to undo his own belt, who was struggling from still being high. Heojun still thinks Jaeho's partially tipsy along with his high.

"Hmmm." What sounded like an agreement, turned into a moan without the younger doing it.

Heojun smiled and helped him undo his pants moving back to help take it off, along with his boxers. Jaeho winced at the cold air. He was almost fully erect. Heojun grabbed his dick and stroked it until it was harder. Jaeho's breathed out shallowly, his back arching from the pleasure. All his senses have heightened due to his current state and everything Heojun was doing to him made him feel extremely different than he has ever felt before.

Heojun took two of his fingers and stuck them in front of Jaeho's face, who was more than willing to suck on them, much like before. When he felt that they were good, he pulled them away from the latter and put them near his hole, massaging around it. He slowly worked his finger in, watching Jaeho's face to see if it was uncomfortable. Jaeho didn't show any sign of discomfort, making Heojun think that Sangbae, seriously got him fucked up. He waited a second and then thrusted it in a few times. He continued to stroke Jaeho's dick along with his fingers. Heojun added his second finger and repeated his actions. Jaeho gripped the couch out of reflex. It hurt a little to him, but he was too high to truly pay attention to it. It felt good and the feeling got better when Heojun hit a certain area.

"Ahhh." Jaeho grabbed Heojun's arm, his nails digging in a little, but nothing too bad. "H-Heojun..." Jaeho shivered and pushed down onto Heojun's fingers. He moved faster, giving Jaeho just a little more before taking his fingers out. He whimpered at the loss of the feeling.

Heojun stood up and took off his remaining clothes. He watched Jaeho contently, watching as he was panting and trying to regain his breath. That was gonna happen so easily. He got back to his position from before, stroking his dick slowly. Jaeho looked at him, anticipating what was coming. He wanted it.

Heojun positioned himself right at Jaeho's hole and slowly pushed in. Jaeho turned his head to the side and bit his lip. Heojun took this chance to try to distract him, but leaning forward and kissing his neck. He kissed and licked a few spots as he pushed in the rest of his length. While he waited, he reached down and grabbed Jaeho's erection. He slid his thumb over the slit and around the head. One of Jaeho's hands treaded its way into Heojun's hair, tugging gently at it from the pleasure. His other hand as on Heojun's hip, tapping him once to tell him to move. He got the signal and steadily moved in and out.

"Hyung..." Heojun's hand was still teasing the younger. He could feel a familiar feeling coming to him. He was really close but Heojun let go, allowing Jaeho to tremble slightly from having a dry orgasm. "Noo... Ah, not fair..." He breathed out, unevenly. Heojun chuckled and sunk his teeth into Jaeho's collarbone. "Ah! Heojun!" Heojun moved his face to Jaeho's ears.

"You're so tight. Feel so good." He whispered and bit his earlobe. He pulled back and focused on thrusting in. He sped up his pace. Jaeho was barely coherent when Heojun found his prostate again. After every thrust or so, Jaeho moaned. Sense still heightened and he was feeling everything.

"Oh.. dear god... Ah, fuck. Fuck me harder!"

"At least you're still with me long enough to tell me that." He obeyed Jaeho's wishes and thrusted in harder. In turn he was going in deeper as well. Jaeho grabbed onto anything he could and squeezed whatever it was. One of the things being Heojun's shoulder. He knew he was gonna have a bruise after this.

He continued for another minute or so until Jaeho told him that he was close. He took the younger's dick in his hand and stroked in tune with his pace. Jaeho was seeing stars and too far gone to even comprehend what was happening. He came in Heojun's hand another minute later. Heojun stroked him a few more times, letting go after he felt satisfied. He remained at a constant pace until he came in Jaeho. Heojun rode out his orgasm and stopped, pulling out of Jaeho to rest against the other side of the couch.

The two sat there, panting and trying to get their breath back. Jaeho ended up falling asleep there. Heojun smiled and brought the younger to his room. He stared at his sleeping face for a few minutes.

"Happy Birthday, Jaeho." He kissed his forehead and went off to the bathroom.

\-------------

"Ah, shit." Jaeho sat up and looked around, noticing he's in Heojun's room. He sat there and thought about what happened yesterday and then everything came back to him. He blushed instantly.

"I see you're finally awake."

"Heojun." He turned to see the latter bringing a cup of water and some aspirin to him.

"Here, you might need this." He was right. When Jaeho went to go reach for the items, his head and his hips begun hurting. The younger was definitely tipsy as well as high. Heojun sat down on the bed, gazing at Jaeho as he took the medicine. "Jaeho."

"Hm?"

"Do you remember yesterday?"

"Yeah, best birthday sex I have ever had."

"I'm pretty sure it's the only birthday sex you ever had." Jaeho playfully hit him. "Anyway, from now on, you're only allowed to get high with me. I don't want anyone else seeing that side of you. Has anyone seen that side before?"

"Sangbae has.... no wait, it was Juhyeon..." Heojun gave Jaeho a confused look. "Okay, when you're as high as Mount Everest, those two end up blending in with each other at some point, but I remember it was Juhyeon. I never went all the way like that, but we did end up fooling around before."

"Well, get high over here, so I can please your little horny mind whenever you need me to." Jaeho smiled devilishly and pulled Heojun closer.

"Why don't you please me again right now?" He kissed Heojun once until the latter pulled back.

"But what about your headache?"

"I hear sex helps with headaches." They both laughed went back to their make out session.

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/966833/powerful-stuff-jaeho-crack-madtown-madtownho-heojun-heojae  
> Originally posted: Jun 9, 2015  
> Updated: Jun 18, 2015


End file.
